File talk:Captin prycon.jpg
Oooh! Me likee!--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 06:56, 20 May 2009 (UTC) gulp I going to copy this a little different tho I love it greatly--Dannflow Talk! 07:23, 20 May 2009 (UTC) =D glad ye do Mauran! :Thans Fine with me Dann ^^ Sambrook The Artist70px| I do commissions 4 free! 14:18, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Man, you're gettin better at feet! The only thing is his ears, they're kinda short for a hare's. Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 19:37, 21 May 2009 (UTC) *eye twitches* *mouth hangs open in amazment, creating a river of drool* wow...wow...WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BETTER THAN I IMAGINED! (although technically this character goes on from being an average northerland hare that happens to have picked up a feww skills to a full blown colonel(captain... no! I've been demoted!) later on in my story, right now no updates for a while, 'cause I need to type it out, already written it down on paper, but with Finals and studying for them Ive had no time to type it out. will after June 5 though, it'll be a rather large update, not massive though. Does anyone even read it anyway?) Thanks Sambrook! You should sell these for money to some people that you know Colonel Procyon What else is new! 23:38, 21 May 2009 (UTC) =D =D =D =D Thank you so much Cornell (sorry, wasn't sure which it was) I may do that :D That would be something fun to do during the summer! Sambrook The Artist70px| I do commissions 4 free! 03:39, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I am surpirsed I did not think of this earlier but did you know you drew this hare left handed! a right hand person holds the bow in their left hand and draws back with their right, while a left handed person holds the bow in their right hand and draws back with their left... so as I have been copying it (to the best of my abiltys) I when to archery yesterday (I am/ or was nautlly right handed but cos of my stroke I have to use my left hand, however in archery if I use my left hand I do eveything backwards so in archery I am right hand.) this thought struck me. ( the above thought) I find this quite amusing --Dannflow Talk! 22:44, 25 May 2009 (UTC) and since I have al;ready startedI am going compelte a lefthanded hare archer:) XD I did the exact same thing. I noticed right as I was in the middle of drawing him that he was lefty lol :D Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 02:59, 26 May 2009 (UTC) WOW!!! that is so totaly awesome!!!!!!!!!!! but one thing, why does he have fangs? *Ferretmaiden =D Thank ee! I really wish I could tell you, but I can't really explain why... its just something I've done for a while ^^ Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 02:59, 26 May 2009 (UTC) either way it adds a nice touch.Prard Grrr... 12:23, 26 May 2009 (UTC) *cool smile* nice. very nice.Otterwarrior 22:41, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I like it! It's a really good balance of realism and fantasy, 'cause all the coloring makes it look really realistic and stuff. Very, very, very, VERY cool!! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 22:45, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Wow Wow, It is really awesome. Great job! wow---Skywindredkite 15:45, October 17, 2009 (UTC)